


A Little- Or Big- Surprise

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [19]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Children, F/M, Modern, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: He didn't know."What's wrong? Is there someone else?""No. Well, kinda. Two someone's." His face fell, then showed confusion. "But not like that!But it's about time he did.





	A Little- Or Big- Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (B/N)= Boy's name.  
> (G/ N)= Girl's name.

**A Little- Or Big- Surprise**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You're both 22**

*****************

"(Y/ N)! I'm back, mi'lady!" Hiccup called, slamming the door shut.

"DAD-!" you covered the (B/N)'s mouth.

"Shh, (B/N). You two keep quiet until I call you, okay sweethearts?" You said, pointing at the fraternal twins in front of you.

"Yes, mommy," (G/ N) whispered. (B/N) nodded silently.

"Good." You quickly scurried into the hallway before Hiccup came in. "Hiccup!" you smiled, stopping him before he came farther inside. You just stopped him before he got in the doorway of the living room, where the kids were sitting on the couch. You could see them staring at you from the corner of you eye.

"(Y/ N)," he whispered, before closing his eyes and slamming his lips to yours. Without breaking the kiss, you pushed him backwards, so the kids wouldn't see. He slammed you into the wall and his hands went under your shirt.

"Stop," you breathed, grabbing his hands and moving them to his sides.

"Why, my love?" he asked, his lips at your ear.

"Because-" you gasped as he nibbled on your earlobe. "H- H- Hiccup. Hiccup!" you shouted, pushing him away.

He looked shocked, "What's wrong? Is there someone else?"

"No. Well, kinda. Two someone's." His face fell, then showed confusion. "But not like that!" You quickly reassured. "It's just- first of all, we'll continue this later. Second, um, I have a little- or big- surprise for you."

"Okay. What is it?" he asked.

"It's hard to explain. It's, um, it's- oh just follow me!" Without waiting, you grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the living room, where two four year olds were staring with wide eyes.

Hiccup was speechless, but you couldn't blame him. You stood there nervously as Hiccup took in the sight of them. (B/N) looked just like his father- Hiccup- but had your hair color and nose. (G/ N) looked just like her mother- you- but had Hiccup's auburn hair and freckles ((if you have freckles then please go with it. P.S. they both have freckles either way)).

(G/ N) looked questioning at you, using her big (E/C) eyes. You nodded, and she jumped off the couch, walking up to y'all with her twin brother in tow.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, (G/ N), this is your daddy," you said, slowly.

Hiccup's head jerked towards you. "Really? I- I'm the father? (Y/ N), you better not be joking around with me."

"I'm not, Hiccup. Remember that night before you left?" He nodded. "Well, here you go."

"Daddy," (B/N) said, grabbing his attention, along with his shirt. Hiccup bent his knees so he was closer to their height.

"Yes, um..." Hiccup trailed. It dawned on you that he didn't know his children's names.

"(B/N)," he answered.

"...(B/N)?" Hiccup repeated, finishing his previous question.

"Hi."

"Hello to you too," Hiccup smiled.

"Daddy!" (G/ N) squealed, running into his arms.

"Daddy!" (B/N) copied his twin sister's actions.

You watching, joyfully, as Hiccup hugged them back, closing his eyes as he held them closer.

After a day of catching up with family bonding- with Hiccup and the kids getting to know each other- and getting the twins to bed, you found yourself in your room, with your back against Hiccup's chest.

"So, their names..." he began.

"Yeah."

"That was why you asked me about children's names. All those years ago."

"Yup. It was six weeks before they were born," you told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, moving so he could see you face.

"I didn't want you getting stressed out. I didn't want you to quit college because of me."

"Because of you? Why would it me because of you?"

You shrugged. "It would be my fault."

"Nonsense! How would it be your fault, (Y/ N)?"

You shrugged again.

"Gods, I missed that!" he groaned, rolling onto his back.

"Missed what?" You asked, confused.

"And that!"

"What?!"

"You and your beautiful voice," he answered, wrapping his arms around you.

"Whatever you say," you shrugged again, leaning into him.

"So, you're not gonna leave us?" You asked, after a couple minutes.

"What? Never! (Y/N), I will  _never_ leave you. I love you. I love our children. No matter what."

You sighed, relieved. "Thank goodness. I didn't think you were going to abandon us, but there was that possibility."

"Well don't worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Thank you."

It was silent for a minute before he spoke again. "By the way, that was a  _big_  surprise, not little."

You laughed, "I know. Why do you think I add the  _or big_ part?"

He chuckled. "Now, where were we before I was introduced to the kids?" Hiccup asked, in your ear.

************************

Within days, it was like Hiccup had always been there. Even though he learned something new about the kids nearly every day for a while. He got into a habit of calling them Prince and Princess, and took them to the park every Saturday afternoon.

He got a good job in town and was able to afford everything while you went from part-time college to full-time college courses. Hiccup made good money for someone who owned a three bedroom house and worked twelve hours, five days a week.

On weekends, you usually hung out together as a family, talking, watching movies, playing games, etc. You and Hiccup stayed side by side as you two watched time go by.

Life was perfect.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
